The Final Confrontation
by GGMK
Summary: This is it. The final battle, the climax of everything up until now! Optimus Prime vs Megatron, no hold-barred! The largest confrontation they've had! Whoever wins this, wins everything! Who will come out on top? Prime-verse.


The howling winds didn't cause any of the two figures in the desert to feel cold. If it presented any form of annoyance, it was the fact that the buffeting wind caused sand to blow everywhere, lowering visibility.

The sun wouldn't help with that, as it was beginning to descend past the horizon, to say its greetings to the other side of the world.

One of the figures shifted his arm into a battle-axe, and as he did so, a metallic mask covered the lower half of his face. The figure's face hardened in concentration, mentally preparing himself for the battle ahead.

The second figure clenched his teeth, and one of his arms became a cannon. The large robot pointed his weapon at a large boulder some paces away, and fired, wanting to test the weapon. The rock shattered into hundreds of fragments. The robot grinned, satisfied with the destructive power at his disposal.

Both warriors having finished their self check-up, they began to walk towards each other with grim purpose. Their heavy bodies left deep foot-prints in the sand, which looked red thank to the sun. It was the most fitting battleground they had ever seen, beautiful enough to stare at, but also dangerous looking, as if murder could happen.

Finally, both fighters stood only about ten steps away from each other. They stared into each other's eyes – one set blue, the other red- as they began to contemplate just how momentous their battle would be.

"Optimus Prime, or maybe I should address you as Orion Pax. Are you prepared to face me one final time?" Megatron bared his teeth at the Autobot leader. Optimus wasn't fazed.

"Megatron, many times our swords clanged against each other, and yet there has never been a clear victor. Today, that all changes." Prime's voice almost echoed around the desert with how regal it was.

Megatron laughed. "You make everything sound far fancier than they actually are. This is a battle to the death, not a political discussion. This will be violent, Prime. I will not stop until your energon flows through the sand dunes!"

Optimus hated pointless bloodshed, but Megatron was a foe who would have to be vanquished sooner or later.

"I have said it many times, Megatron, but let me say it once more: One shall stand, the other shall fall." The word's effects were the same as if someone had shot a bullet into the air, or if tumbleweed has rolled past. The moment the final syllable came out of Prime's mouth, both Transformers attacked!

Prime lunged at Megatron, raising his axe to bring it down on his opponent's shoulder. Megatron fired his cannon at the fast-approaching Prime, who was forced to block the blasts with his axe.

Grunting, Megatron jump-kicked Prime in the chest, knocking the heroic mech on his back. Deciding that he couldn't possibly miss now, Megatron raised his cannon once again, aiming for a point-blank headshot.

Optimus' eyes grew wide, but thinking fast, he grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it into Megatron's ruby optics. Megatron growled, and instinctively clawed at the sand. With the cannon pointed away from him, Prime took the opportunity to tangle his leg with Megatrons, sending the grey mech to the ground as well.

Prime pounced on his adversary, and the two mortal enemies began rolling on the ground, weapons forgotten in the heat of combat. Neither would give an inch in this battle.

* * *

><p>"Guys, we have to do something!" Miko cried, grabbing a fistful of her hair. She couldn't believe that the other Autobots weren't going to help.<p>

"Miko, trust me, I would love nothing more than to aid Optimus," her green pal Bulkhead tried to console her. Unfortunately, patting her on the head would be a bad idea.

"But this is something that Optimus and Megatron have to settle alone. You know that as well as I do," Arcee finished, hand on her hip. Miko crossed her arms and pouted.

"Yeah, but still…." Every fiber in Miko's body was telling her to go kick some butt. She wished that Jack or Raf would back her up. Bumblebee beeped, and Miko was sure he had just said something wise, like Optimus would.

* * *

><p>The two adversaries continued to roll in the sand. Megatron, having previous gladiatorial experience, eventually gained the upper hand, and got Optimus in a choke hold, one thick arm around the Prime's neck, and the other around the stomach area.<p>

"You…will not defeat me…so easily," Optimus gasped out, his vocalize hitching from the strain. Megatron chuckled, squeezing a bit more, and slowly lifting Optimus up from the ground, until Autobot's feet dangled a few inches off the sand.

"Tell me, Optimus, how can you escape from this? Your optimism is admirable, but there comes a time when it also becomes foolish." Megatron's deep voice caused many robots to lose hope in themselves, but Prime continued to struggle.

"Actually, Megatron, there is one thing you hadn't counted on." As Megatron opened his mouth to give a rude response, a grinding noise emitted from Prime's core. A few moments later, Optimus Prime's body began to morph, forcing Megatron to let go.

Prime transformed into a large truck. Megatron only had time to mutter, "Curses," before he got run over. There was an explosion, a shout of pain, and then three large, red words flashed across the sky: Player 1 Wins!

Megatron threw his game controller to the ground in frustration. Prime just smiled silently.

"How could I lose to you? This was supposed to be our biggest battle! I demand a rematch!" Optimus turned solemnly to the other robot, who was sitting on the green couch with him.

"Of course. I would be honored, and besides, why put this game to waste? Miko got it for her birthday, and it would be a shame if it didn't get the playtime it deserved." Prime's words were wise, and the two began to continue playing, but not before Megatron quickly added, "And don't you even think of using that finishing move where you turn into a truck again!"

* * *

><p>"Guys, they've been playing for over three hours! I wannna play too!" Miko cried, bored out of her mind. Even Bulkhead and Arcee was laying on the ground, having given up on trying to comfort the girl.<p>

Ratchet stomped in the room, a withering glare on his face. He banged on the door to the game room. "Optimus! I know you can hear me! I told you, too much time spent sitting in front of a TV wouldn't be healthy! Come out!"

"We tried, trust me. We tried so hard." Miko began sobbing into Jack's shoulder.

* * *

><p>In the Nemesis, Starscream was enjoying being leader for a few hours. "Soundwave, fetch me a nice, cool drink. Make it snappy!" Soundwave grumbled, but left to go get the drink. Starscream sighed, and lay back on his reclining throne. Thank Primus that human girl had purchased that <em>Transformers<em> fighting game!

* * *

><p><strong>Did I trick you? Even if I didn't, I hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
